<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stops along the Road - daydreamer4 - Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon) [Archive of Our Own] by daydreamer4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311495">Stops along the Road - daydreamer4 - Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon) [Archive of Our Own]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamer4/pseuds/daydreamer4'>daydreamer4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:42:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamer4/pseuds/daydreamer4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For TG from the Cassunzel Discord</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stops along the Road - daydreamer4 - Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon) [Archive of Our Own]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cass pressed the trunk door shut, silently cheering when the door finally slipped into its lock. The used green corolla usually managed to carry their suitcases without a problem, but between the gifts and the newly bought first aid and survival pack the ole girl had put up a fight.</p>
<p>Cass turned and walked back to the house, poking her head inside.</p>
<p>“If you don’t hurry up we’ll get stuck in traffic!”</p>
<p>A muffled, “Just a minute,” was her award. Cass huffed and walked back to the car, entering and turning the heater higher while she waited. Raps was punctual, but every once and awhile she’d get distracted by one thing or another. Usually she’d paint what plagued her onto a canvas, almost akin to an exorcism.</p>
<p>Cass snorted. She tried to imagine Rapunzel visiting possessed victims, caging dangerous spirits onto paper and canvas alike. Would she have to wear robes like the nuns in the church across from Attila’s bakery? Or maybe she would have to paint a person’s body to free them of their demons, like the beauty kits that helped clear her acne back in high school.</p>
<p>Cass’ cheeks warmed. Well, if she ever became possessed by a demon she’d know exactly what that would feel-</p>
<p>“Ready!” Rapunzel plopped into the car seat, buckling her seatbelt in a flash, “We can still skip the late sleepers if we go now.”</p>
<p>“Right,” Cass shook her head and put the car into drive. She could feel Rapunzel stare at her. “Are you feeling okay?” the younger woman asked. “I can take the first shift if you’re not feeling well.”</p>
<p>Cass smiled. “I’m okay,” she reassured her. She checked the road before turning into the street, and kept straight. The streets were still empty and quiet.</p>
<p>This was her favorite time of the day, when the cool air sharpened her mind and the streets opened just for her, each one offering adventure and freedom should she need it.</p>
<p>Cass savored the moment.</p>
<p>“<span class="u">I don’t know about you, but I’m feeling 22~</span>”</p>
<p>“<strong>Seriously Rapunzel?!?</strong>”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Rapunzel fidgeted in the aisle, her head turning back and forth between the shelves. On one side was a colorful array of different candies; on the other a variety of nuts and protein bars packaged in dark blue and tan.</p>
<p>What to choose, what to choose, she pondered to herself. She had already picked out some protein bars and nuts for her girlfriend - fiancée, she reminded herself - and there was no need to buy water when they had a pack lying in the passenger seats. The brunette didn’t go for sweets, preferring her sugar in fruit smoothies and frappuccinos with an extra pump of whipped cream.</p>
<p>Her eyes wandered as she contemplated on this dilemma, cataloging the arrangement of colors that gave this quaint pit-stop its clashing personality. Through the window she saw Cass lift her arms upward to stretch, her muscles rippling along the thin thermal.</p>
<p>She snapped back to the rows of candy, grabbing a bag and heading to the register.</p>
<p>“Grabbed the goods?” Cass asked her as she placed the bag between their seats. Rapunzel nodded and wrapped her arms around the woman, pushing until they leaned against the green car. She raised her hands to cradle the woman’s strong jaw, and pull her down for a kiss. And another.</p>
<p>Cass grumbled and complained once they were on the road, but try as she might she couldn’t wipe away the smile from her lips. Rapunzel didn’t mind the scolding. She simply licked her lips and put the bag of gummy bears back on the ground.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>“<em>Don’t forget to set an alarm. You know how bad traffic gets outside the city, especially right before Christmas.</em>”</p>
<p>“Arianna, don’t worry. We have alarms stacked back to back. Raps and I will be home by the afternoon.”</p>
<p>“<em>Alright. Stay safe, and don’t go over the speed limit young lady. We love you two</em>.”</p>
<p>“We love you too. G’night Arianna.”</p>
<p>Cassandra sighed and leaned back against the mattress. They managed to make it past Vardaros before midnight, and arrived in Hatterson two hours ago, a small town surrounded by farmland. After driving around for forty minutes they settled in an old motel near the highway.</p>
<p>Only five hours remained between them and Corona City. Cass flexed her right hand, the scar tissue aching from hours of use.</p>
<p>“Hey,” she rolled over and faced Rapunzel, “how do you think everybody will react to us?”</p>
<p>“Us? You mean our engagement?” The brunette pulled her nightgown over her head, and flopped down onto the bed. “Why do you ask?” she responded. She scooted closed to Cass until they laid inches apart.</p>
<p>“Just wondering if I’ll be getting the Talk from your dad tomorrow. Do you think he’ll give me brownie points for bringing my own shovel?”</p>
<p>“Cass, my parents love you. I know they’ll be happy, heck, my mother has probably been expecting it for years now.”</p>
<p>Cass grinned. “Knowing Arianna, I wouldn’t be surprised if she plotted this from the beginning.”</p>
<p>Rapunzel huffed. “Yeah, well, I definitely wouldn’t put it past her. Between her and Eugene we didn’t really have a chance of failing.”</p>
<p>“Eugene would’ve definitely killed me if I screwed this up.”</p>
<p>They both chuckled. Cass’ eyes caught on the small ring on Rapunzel’s finger. She grasped the hand into her own, and looked at the ring.</p>
<p>“You know, it's pretty crazy being in love with you,” Rapunzel whispered to her.</p>
<p>“Wow, I feel so loved right now.”</p>
<p>Rapunzel giggled. “It is. Here I am with a woman who loves and protects the people she cares for, who is also brave and resilient and never willing to back down from a fight she deems important. And yet for some reason, can’t fathom the thought of anyone wanting to protect and love her. And people do love her,” she brushed a few stray hairs away from Cass’ face, “they love her with every fiber of their being. And all she needs to do is let them.”</p>
<p>“It’s not easy letting someone love you.”</p>
<p>“It isn’t,” Rapunzel agreed, “but it can be. Do you not let me love you?”</p>
<p>Cass took in the freckles sprinkled across the warm face before her, dipped into the bright emerald eyes that reminded her of the grass that sprouts in their yard in Spring. She traced the pink lips that make her buckle at the knee and stand tall as a giant.</p>
<p>“I do.”</p>
<p>Rapunzel quirked her eyebrows up, grinning at her response.</p>
<p>“That's one. Now you can work on the next one.”</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>The green corolla parked into the driveway. Cass shivered as the cold nipped at her neck, the only thing exposed to the air. She walked around the car to Rapunzel, taking the arm offered to her. They made their way to the door of the house. Rapunzel stood beside her, giving her a few moments to gather her emotions.</p>
<p>“Are you ready?” Rapunzel asked her.</p>
<p>“Ready as I’ll ever be.”</p>
<p>Rapunzel grabbed the doorknob and twisted.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>